The present invention relates to the chemical functionalization and modification of polymer surfaces for the purpose of improving and varying their properties. This will improve their utility for a wide variety of medical, biological and technical purposes.
The areas of such use of polymeric materials include fixation (immobilization) of biologically active material such as enzymes, thereby improving their practical use, as well as opening the possibility for changing their properties (protein engineering), C.M. Sturgeon and J.K. Kennedy, "Literature Survey", Enzyme Microb. Technol. 7, 182-183 (1985) and O. Zaborsky, Ed., "Immobilized Enzymes", Table of Contents, CRC, Cleveland 1973, in chromatography, including affinity chromatography, C.M. Sturgeon and J.K. Kennedy, "Literature Survey", Enzyme Microb. Technol. 7, 182-183 (1985), gene technology, J.A. Langdale and A.D.B. Malcolm, Gene, 36, 201-210 (1985), for various medical uses, M. Neftzger, J. Krenter, R. Voges, E. Liehl and R. Czok, J. Pharm. Sci., 73, 1309-1311 (1984) and H.E. Kambic, S. Murabayashi and Y. Nose, Chem. Eng. News, April 14, 1986, 31-48, as well as for many other purposes, e.g. S.R. Goldstein, J.I. Petersen and R.V. Fitzgerald, J. Biomed. eng. 102, 141-146 (1980).
Previously such modification of polymeric surfaces has been attempted in a multitude of ways. Probably the best known type of materials consists of the large varieties of modified silicas and glasses which have previously been used as chromatographic materials. Dextrans and Sephadex.RTM. as well as related carbohydrate polymers are also well known both as general chromatographic materials, and, after modification, for affinity chromatography, etc. None of the presently known and used materials are optimal, and there is consequently a high demand for further improvements.